


Against the World

by SpiritDodd



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Gun Violence, Romance, Violence, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritDodd/pseuds/SpiritDodd
Summary: After Judy heard of Varian in prison, she left her family to go back to him. With the law keeping them apart, Judy decided to take actin and free Varian and together run away.During the years on the run, they become the most dangerous outlaw couples in every kingdom. What Varian didn't notice, is that Judy isn't the same musician he fell in love with anymore.





	1. Letter from Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Another Musical Alchemy story, but based on the tale of the two famous crimicals, Bonnie and Clyde.  
> Please be sure to leave a comment, don't be rude please.

The cart squeak on its wheels, breaking the silence of the woods. A horse-drawn cart in a single road line walk through as leaves fall on the tree and landed on the cart. Varian strir the horses, staring far in the end while Judy laid her head on his shoulder looking so tired. The forest is quiet, all but the sound of the cart wheels squeaking, like a graveyard on a quiet night. He looked at her.

"You okay babe? He asked with concerned. She just look up at him and nodded before laying her head back in it place. He just nodded at her before looking back at the road, stirring the horses.

It has already been a long journey for them and they need a rest. But if they rest now, they will die and dying is not what he has in mind, not when Judy need him more than ever. He sighed in stress and frustration. He thought back of the years they have been together, relying on each other and being together, and all the crimes they did together as well. And the thought of what his father would say of this, he doesn't feel like he would be proud, and he feels like it is all his fault, and his fault for dragging Judy in this. She doesn't deserve it, she should have been a musician like she dreamed of, singing her voice to the world, but he dragged her into his world.

He look at Judy, still laying her head on his shoulder and not even moving a muscle. Her eyes were on the road, breath slowly inhaling in and out. He wonders what if Judy thinking about. Maybe about her family who has seen her as nothing but a disappointment to them? About how she risk her own life for him? Or could it be that she have regret ever being loyal to him for some silly fantasy she thought of living in? He hated seeing her like this.

"Hey babe." He said in a soft voice.

Judy look up at him, not moving her head, just moving her eyes. She stared at him. "Yeah babe?" She responded to him, voice a little quiet through the lonely woods and the sound of the squeaking wheels.

Varian place an arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little close making her head touch his. "You know that..I love you, right?" He ask her, a little concern in his tone. Of course he knew the answer, she loves him. And that love she has for him never fade away, for all she did for him.

Judy look at him, eyebrow frown down and a frown on her face. "Of course, why else would you say that?"

"It's just..I would feel so awful if something happens to you." He admitted.

Judy just rolled her eyes, away doubtful he been. She lay her head back on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Baby, I rather die to save you than die for no reason. You're my light."

"As you are mine." He let out a soft smile. He laid his head on top of hers, he looked at her with loving eyes. He breathes in and out, moving along with hers. "I love you Judy."

"I love you too Varian..."

_9 years earlier_

Judy sat by the bonfire, watching the flame go up and warming her and her swan Odette. She stared with a blank expression, watching the crackly fire roar and let out a speck of flame.

It has been a seven week trip for her and her family, from Corona to here. She thought back on her times in Corona. With Rapunzel, she can see the carefree smile on her face. Eugene, the man who is almost like a second father to her, she can remember the times he introduces her to Lance, his old friend. Cassandra, the person who always look after her when she's away from her overprotective family. And the last person she always think of, Varian.

She thinks back on the days she spends time with him. He always stay by her side, impressing her with his talent for alchemy, being her close friend and the times they have strange adventures together. At the first time they meet, she thought he was a weird kid who seems lost, but turns out to be a sweet boy. She smiles at the thought of when she first see him perform his alchemy work, how it amazed her, thrill her to her bones and put a smile on her face.

She think of the last time she saw him, when she and her family. have to leave for their journey. She frowned in a sad way, she hates leaving him, just when she found someone to call her own. But she must stay with her family, it's their motto since the beginning. Oh how she wish she can turn back time to see him one more time.

Odette look up to Judy, frowning to see her owner look so sad. She scoot closer, nuzzling her feathers against Judy's pants. She let out a quack, and that caught Judy's attention.

She look down to look at Odette. "I'm fine Odette." She unsure to her. "I'm fine." She stares back at the fire.

The sound of horses galloping through the woods is heard, with the rider guiding it through. The rider turns out to be a royal guard of Corona, he seems to be holding a written sheet of paper. He looks through each tree, looking for something in the open.

Judy sighed, till she hear the horse sound of a neigh. She look up and see the guard riding on his steed. She stands up, putting Odette on her head. The guard jumped off, holding the paper as he walked to her.

"Miss Judy Pot?" He asks her with a narrow look.

She let out nodded at him.

The guard stopped before her, stand up straight. "I've been given a task to deliver this to you all the way from Corona." He handed her the paper, the paper is brown. Ink in it is black and look like it is signed by the queen.

Judy grab the letter, hold it in both hands and read it. As she read it, her face turned into a confused look, then sadness and then to shock. She places a hand over her mouth while still reading. She felt her stomach getting sick as she continued reading, eyes feel up with tears, one fell from her face and onto the paper.

_'Dear Miss Judy Pot, this is Arianna, Queen of Corona. I'm afraid I have horrible news, it's about Varian. Our kingdom and Old Corona was being threatened by theses black rocks, it already tooken Old Corona to ruines, but Varian and Quirin stay behind. After was a horrible snow storm, my husband Frederic and I were stuck during. My daughter, Rapunzel was in charge of making sure or kingdom are safely stable. It wasn't till Varian came, asking her for help. Quirin is encased by Varian's ember, but unfortunately he was denied, for 'attacking' Rapunzel. Please don't be angry at Rapunzel for this, she is needed in the kingdom and they need her more, I know how deeply close you and Varian are. Sadly, after the storm is gone, Rapunzel and Varian both broke into our royal vault and try to take our prize possession, the Sundrop Flower. Varian took the flower away and escape before any of our guards can. Frederic knew of these rocks, and he couldn't stop them. And, I am so sorry to tell you that, Varian almost harmed our people, kidnapped me and done dangerous task. He almost killed me and Cassandra, try to harm my daughter to free Quirin with no unveil. He is now in custody in the dungeon, for his safety and for our kingdoms as well, while Rapunzel and her friends are out of Corona and following the rocks in hope to solve this threat. Please know that he will be alright and that he said 'Hello' to you. Take care sweetie. With great apology, Queen Arianna.'_

She looked up at the guard, her face is in a terrified expression with tears in her eyes. "Is..Is this..a mistake?" She asked him, not wanting to believe what he says next.

"I wish it was Miss Pot." He answer her. "But on the king words, it is true." He shows a pitiful look on his face.

He feels sorry for her, now knowing the truth of this. He can tell that she is very close with him. And that's why the queen asks him to deliver the letter to her, so she would know about him, about what he has done and where he is.

Judy drop the letter and let it fell on the ground lightly. Both her hands are covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and slid on her cheeks. She felt her own world breaking down, all is torn apart and nothing but ashes and pieces. How can this happen to him? All because of a small mistake? And now he is in prison for the crime that just keep growing and growing like pest on greed. She feels like it's her fault for not being there when it happened, if only she tell her parents to let her stay in Corona for a few more weeks, to be there during that terrible snowstorm.

She dashed away to turn back and run to the cart. She pulled out a bag, and stuff in her spare clothes, a water canteen, some food for herself and Odette and bring a blanket as well. When she was sure she has all she needs, she ran back to the guard.

She grabbed him by the arm, staring at him with worried eyes. "Take me to Corona, now." She demands.

The guard look concern of this. He grabbed her arm and push it down. "Miss Pot, I don't think it's wise to-"

"Take me now!!" She shouted, her voice is cracking and tears roll out of her eyes. "He needs me right now! I can't let it go past me! Take me now please!!" She is begging to her core, when all her life she never begged. But with him on the cells, she feels the need to be there for him right now.

He look crossed between his duties and answering the plead of a young girl, and can't seem to choose which. With his eyes closed and inhale in and out, he opens them and helped Judy get on the straddle and hop in. She held onto him. The guard motion his horse to head back to Corona.

~*~

Five weeks, five long weeks with little rest and little time to make it to Corona. Judy keep telling the guard with her to pick up the paste or Varian could be in serious trouble than she thought, the guard think it was because she's in stress cause of her only best friend in trouble and feel the need to be there. He guess it's the one thing the queen ordered him to deliver that letter, because she's the only person Varian can really trust, the only one left with his father in that ember prison. She's the only one Varian can turn to in his time of need, and the last person that have contest with him for the past months.

The view of Corona is seen by the two, Judy held on to the guard in a panic manner, the guard order his horse to run to the castle as fast as it could. As fast to Corona for Judy's sanity.

They rode across the kingdom, pasting the citizens as they go on to their daily lifestyle. Judy see a path of black rocks around Corona. The letter did say that the black rocks are becoming a threat more than Varian, and that Rapunzel with her friends are on a journey to discover the mystery behind these rocks. But for how long will it take to solve this and get Quirin out of that ember prison? Judy feel her body shake with fear, sadness and worry for Varian.

The horse stopped in front of the castle. The guard jumped off of the stadle, then he help Judy off as well too. Judy then dash off and enter the castle, running past the guards who are chasing her. But Judy can't stop to explain, she needs to find the king and get to the bottom of this.

She sees the king on his throne, sitting next is his wife, the queen. As their adviser, Niguel was it? Yes, that was it. The one who ordered the guards to remove him during the snowstorm. Niguel tell of the plans to patch the damage that Varian cause and the destinations of the rocks. That can wait she thought to herself, Varian is more important than a few damages.

Then she is grabbed by a few guards as they held her down.

"Let me go! Let me go!!" She cries out. Her yell cause the attention of the three. They see her trying to break out of the guards grasp. "Let me go!" She cry out again.

"Judy?" King Frederic is surprised to see her, and. surprise that she came all the way here. He watched her struggle against the guards. "Release her, she's not a threat."

The guards release her. Judy run to the throne, and fell on the floor. Queen Arianna stand up from her throne and kneel before her, helping her up. Judy got up, dusted herself up and walk to Frederic with a pissed off face.

She stands before him. "You let Varian suffer while you are more concerned for your own safety?! And you knew of these rocks and didn't do anything about it!?! HOW COULD YOU!!!?" She was shouting her voice up as new tears fell on her face. She didn't care if she's in a public area, all she cares about is Varian alone. Let them hear her have a breakdown, let them hear her pain of heartbreak and angst, they deserve it.

King Frederic stare down and Judy as he sees the tears falling from her eyes. He let out a tired sigh. He figured this would happen, after all the two trusts each other more than they trust anyone. Varian is alway sees as Judy's best friend, one Judy can tell her secret to and can rely on when trouble comes to her. Same as Varian to Judy, the two are inseparable. He walked down the stairs of his throne and stand before Judy, who glare at him through teary eyes.

Fredric look down on the floor, then stare at Judy. "Follow me please my dear." He told her. He turned around and walked to the other side of the door.

Judy turn to Arianna, who nodded at her to follow him. Judy wiped the tears off her eyes and go after Frederic.

~*~

The two enter inside the battle room. Judy look around, she hasn't been to this area since she last visited the kingdom. She spotted the model of the kingdom on a table, with the end being Old Corona. She really miss going there, where she and Varian would go and find new ways to improve his alchemy skill, they talk all about their life and enjoy their time together. But now it is a farm of the black rocks, and Quirin is stuck in that cursed ember. She stopped at the end as Frederic walk to the other side.

Frederic face her. "It is true about what my wife have written, about Varian." He admitted to her, who is listening to him. "And please understand that as a king, I must do all I can to save my people, even if it means him too. I never meant for it to happen, even when I know about those rocks, I couldn't do anything to stop them." He finished.

Judy stare at him, disbelief in her. All the time Frederic spent, he let it happened just like that. She frowned, feeling a more heavy weight pushing her down.

"As for Varian, he is going to be sent on a trial for the crime he did." Frederic inform at her. "Whatever you want to believe he only did this cause he has to or not, he needs to pay for his crime." He stared down at her. He walked to her and place a hand on her shoulder like the father he is. "I need you to understand this." He said.

Judy look at him, trying to not let his gaze broke her. Her lips form a very thin line of this. Sure Varian did bad things in his anger and betrayal, but Rapunzel didn't go to him when he needed her and Judy feel bad that she wasn't there for him. Judy gridded her teeth and stare at him. "Trial for all the wrong he did?" She questioned him. "He is only a kid like me, and he is being punished?!"

"There is nothing I can do to change it." Frederic told her. "Even if I could, the law won't allow me to prove his innocence."

Judy inhale in and out. She looked at him with a hard look. "Then I will testify for him." She said.

Frederic blinked. "You'll what?" He sound surprised. "I already told you, he is going to go to trial. I don't think anything you can say or do can change the court's mind." He told her. He refuses to believe Judy's choice due to grief and her reckless behavior.

"Well at least let me see him." Judy said. "Let me see him before he gets sent to the trial."

"No, absolutely not." Frederic shook his head of this. "I'm sorry but he is too dangerous to be seen without watchful eyes. I can't allow you to get close to him."

But Judy glare daggers at him, she will not leave until she know Varian is alright. She feels the strong need to acknowledge of how Varian will handle being stuck in the dungeon cell. "I made my mind." She argued with a dark voice. "Let me see my Vary."

Frederic face pull a snarl. "I said no-"

"NOW!!!!' Judy interrupted him. She sounds so determined and desperate to give up.

Frederic back away when he saw the look on her face, it has a dark presents along with the sight of looking. She really wants to see Varian even if it gets her into trouble. He tries to come up with an excuse to get Judy to change her mind, but he can see that tying to testify against her won't change her, she's so stubborn and never think of what her action can do to herself. So it will be better to give her her request or else they will get into another argument.

He let out a sigh, he had no choice now. Inhaling in and letting it out, he stares at her. "Then follow me please." He ordered her, walking out with Judy following him.

 


	2. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Judy heard of Varian in prison, she left her family to go back to him. With the law keeping the two apart, Judy decided to take action and free Varian and together run away.
> 
> During the years on the run, they become the most dangerous outlaw couples in every Kingdom. What Varian didn't notice, is that Judy isn't the same musician he fell in love with anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two.  
> Please be sure to leave a comment, don't be rude please

The dungeon of Corona is line with cells of criminals that threaten the kingdom and harm the innocent and defenseless, even have one of the most dangerous alchemists locked tight in a seucerty cell where he will never break. Right now, each cell have guards stand by them, in case a breakout happened to stumble upon them. It was order by Frederic after many several criminals have break out and he can not let Varian out as well in fear he will try to harm Arianna or his people again. Right now, the dungeon is quiet save for Pete whistle a tune to keep himself busy from his guard duty. Stan and the others don't want to admit to each other that Pete is a little tune deaf, cause they didn't want to sound mean to their fellow guard member.

The dungeon open with a creak and out came Frederic and Judy. The guards stood straight and salute to their king and guest as the two walk past them. Judy look around the dungeon, she never been here on her stay, most likely if she did her family will get more worried than ever and she doesn't want to deal with her family being overprotective again. Judy walk closer to Frederic, a little scared of all the crooks and killers staring at her like she is a small mouse for them to snack on. She fears of what will happen if Varian was one of them, but she knew Varian well enough to know he would never see himself as them.

The farther they walk down the dungeon, the darker it gets. Luckily, rows of troches lift the dark hallways for eyes to see. Judy look ahead to see a cell with a small figure back turn on them, holding a smaller figure as well. By the cell, a guard stand stern and strong. Judy's eyes are only on the figure sitting on the cell floor. She gasped, It's Varian!! She ran past Frederic and run straight to the cell where she can see Varian clearly, but the guard shoved her spear to push her away.

"Back off!" The guard barked. "No one is allowed to get close to the prisoner!" He shoved her away more.

"At ease Lancelot." Frederic said. "She's with me, he won't harm her."

Lancelot, the guard's name, stare at his king, set his spear back in it's position and salute to Frederic.

When she is free to breathe, she dashed to the cell bars and gripped on them very tight her knuckles look more white. "Vary!!" She calls out, her voice is starting to crack with tears in her eyes. She can see Varian through the light troches. He look dirty, from his skin to his clothes, his hair is dirty and messy like they haven't been cleaned in years, he look skinny from lack of food and his shirt hanging over his shoulder.

Till, he turn his head around. His face have tear stained hat look like bruises, bags under his eyes like he didn't get a good night sleep and have dirt stained on his cheek. He was holding Rudiger, his raccoon companion, close to his chest. His eyes caught sight of Judy, when they finally widen. He dropped Rudiger who was taking a nap and rush to the bars.

Varian gripped on the bars, close to Judy's and stare widen eye at her. "Jude?! Is that you?!" He asked frantically. "H-How?! I thought you were with your family!!" Judy see that he looks like he is going through a breakdown.

She frowns, hate to see him like this. "I was, till I got word of you." She said honestly. "I was so worried for you. I feel so bad for not being there when it happened. I wish I begged my family to let me stay a while more." She sighed sadly as she looked down to the floor.

Varian frown, he can tell Judy feel so guilty for something he did and she has no reason to feel bad for. He reaches out his hand to touch her face, but Lancelot block him with his spear before they make skin contact. He snarled at Lancelot, who show no fear of his threat and resumed his position. Varian turn away from him and focus his attention on Judy now. "Judy." He spoke.

"Yes?" Judy asked him, curious to what he wants to say.

He inhales in and out, before staring at her. "Don't feel bad for my crime, there wasn't anything you can do to stop this." He told her. "So don't say that you feel bad for something you didn't know or have no part of. It wouldn't make a different even if you can Jude. Okay?"

She gulped and let out a slow nod. He's right, she shouldn't feel bad for a crime she didn't take part of. She was just worried for his sake alone, she can't help it. She truly care deeply for him. She reaches out to hold his hand, a only thing Varian can feel comfort from her, but once again, Lancelot block her with his spear. She sighed and pulled away, there's no use in trying to get close to her sweet friend. So why did she feel her stomach form a knot and getting sick too? She shook her head to ignore it.

"I heard you are going to go on a trial." She mentions.

Varian face form a dark look. "The King told you?" He ask. Judy give a nod, he groan with a shake of his head. "That damn bastard." He mumbled under his breath. "Look, there's no point in trying to get in. Turns out this is a private trial, only me, the king and queen and those stupid court member can only be there." He informed her. "Even if you try, they will just kick you out."

Judy's face cringed. "I am not leaving you Vary." She said. "You are my alchemy buddy, and you are stuck with me till either one of us are dead." Her voice showed no hesitation of this.

"Not even if I put you on cart and send you off?" He asks.

"Even that you dork." Judy repiled.

He let out a laugh, she always did manage to put a smile on his face, even on bad times. The two start laughing, like they are the only two left on this dark dungeon.

Frederic watch them laugh their hearts off. He admitted, he like seeing the two act like they were back in their days together. He kinda miss it before Judy left and Quirin were encased. But, Judy's time here is over and he needs to prepare for the trial. He cleared his throat, which seems to draw the teens attention to him.

"I hate to break this, but we have to get ready for his trial now." Frederic told her. "We best leave." He turned to walk out of the dungeon.

"Let me in the trial." Judy spoke.

Frederic turn around and face her, surprised to hear her say that. He shook his head. "Like Varian said, this is a private trial." He said. "No one but me, Arianna and my court are allowed in."

Judy stood up. "I said," her voice grew cold. "Let me in, now." It was enough to put others in shiver, she never act like this before. Usually she is always respectful and understanding, never afraid to do what her mind say. But right now, she sounds like she is gonna kill.

Rudiger hide under the bed, scared of Judy from her voice. Varian look at Frederic, nodded his head. Frederic rub the bridge of his nose, he can't believe this, this is far more difficult than with Rapunzel. He can not believe he is doing this for the sake of a young woman who is trying to be there for her only friend she has, the court will kill him for this.

With a sigh. "Very well, you can be in." He admitted. "But you must not talk during or else I will go back on my word. You understand?" Judy let out a nod. "Good." Frederic nodded too. "Then we must get back, I'll have my guards take Varian." With that, he began to walk out.

Judy face Varian, who nodded to her. "I'll be alright Jude." He told her. "Just stay on their side and things will be fine. I promise."

Judy give a gentle nodded, she took one last look before following Frederic. As she walked out of the dungeon, she should be grateful that Fredric let her in the trial, yet why does she feel like she can't make a difference even if it means staying out of ears reach for the sake of Varian? She is his best friend, she should do defense for him, but instead have to remain silent for him.

~*~

A hammer slammed is heard over the discussion of the court members. It has already been nearly an hour since Judy visit Varian and already she feel so useless, maybe coming to the trial was a bad idea, if it didn't make her stomach grow sick and filled with disgust. She sat on the far end of the court while the judge is at the end of the room with the throne chair for the king and queen, a jurisdiction on the right side, and see Varian sitting near a table with a member of the court and Nigel to go against them.

Arianna stare at Judy from the far end and give a silent nod, letting her know that everything is going to be okay just have to stay strong till they decide on what will be come of Varian's fate.

"All rise for the wise Judge Odin!" The Captain announced. The court all rise from their seats, coming from the door is a tall, elderly man in white hair, dressed in a judge clothing in black. He takes his seat next to Frederic and Arianna.

"Court is in section, please be seated." Odin spoke, soon all took their seats back. Judy look at Varian in concern and hope. "The court calls the people of Corona versus Varian Theodore Ruddiger. Case number 10067, will the part be state their appearance for the record?" He asks.

"Nigel, adviser to their royal majesty and representing the citizens of Corona." Nigel spoke first.

The man next to Varian stood up and spoke. "Eadger, for the defense of young Varian."

"Thank you." Odin thanked them. He pulls out a paper and read them over through his glasses. "Before we can continue the trial, I need you all to swear to be nothing but nothing. Please raise." He explained.

All have risen from their seats. "Thank you all, please be seated." All took their seats again. "Now then, Varian is charged with the coming of treason, stealing from the king and the Queen, threading the kingdom and attempting murder to her royal majesty the queen and the daughter of the captain guard and the princess." Odin listed. "If Varian is proven guilty of these crimes, he will be charged sixteen years in the castle dungeon."

Judy cover her mouth, sixteen years in prison?! She doesn't think she can ever live till his sentence is over and she doesn't want to be away from him ever again. She wanted to cry out to not put him in jail for too long, but she has to remain silent for his sake. So she said nothing but can only watch and listen.

"Right now, we are going to hear from each of how they view." Odin said. "Are you ready?"

"We are." Nigel nodded. Eadger nodded too.

Nigel stood up and address himself to the court. "As you all know, ever since that awful day of that blizzard storm, Varian came to our kingdom demanding that the princess come with him, asking her help when the kingdom of Corona needed her more and attack her." Nigel began. "And for about a few weeks or even a month, Varian have been sneaking his truth infected cookies to the whole castle staff and demand to know where the legendary Sundrop flower is and attempted to steal the flower, and cause a whole threat at Corona." He added. "That boy is dangerous, a threat to us all and must be punished for his crime!"

The jury all whisper to each other and give a few nods. Judy glare at Nigel with pure rage and shout murder in her, talking bad about Varian like they know him more than she does. As much as she wants to go there and hut Nigel for all the wrong he spoke, she needs to respect the rules and law.

Eadger stood up and stand before the court. "It's true of what happened during the storm, but in my client defense, he didn't attack the princess. If he did, she would have ordered the guards to take him away but she didn't." He informed them. "True that he has been through much, but he is just a boy who is need to save his only family from his mistake.if you send the poor child in sixteen years prison, he wouldn't last long."

Arianna and Frederic both took a few glances to each other, they both know that Rapunzel ask them to not hurt him, but by law they must obey.

"Queen Arianna, would you like to give a few words?" Odin ask her. Arianna let out a sigh and stood up. She stares at the court before her.

Nigel walk to her. "Your majesty, is it true that Varian kidnapped you in hope to draw the princess in?" He ask her.

"Yes, he did." She spoke.

"And is it true that he almosts use a strange chemical, the same. That have imprisoned his father and was about to do the same to you?" Nigel ask her again.

"Yes." She nodded. "But I wouldn't say it was to harm me, but because he has been so clouded by his own anger and didn't know what he was thinking."

"So you're saying you forgive him for what he did? Are you forgetting that he almost hurt you with that automaton?!" Nigel is almost demanding.

"Objection!" Eadger spoke.

"Overruled." Odin argued.

"That boy is a murderer and he could have killed you!" Nigel continued. "We almost lost you during the princess birth, we can't risk to lose you again!"

"Nigel! Enough!!" Frederic barked at him. It cause Nigel to be silent.

He bowed. "Forgive me your majesty." He back away. The jury all stay silent.

Eadger clears his throat and turn to Frederic. "Your majesty, since the birth of the princess, you knew of these black rocks and yet you didn't take action and let it continued to spread over the kingdom of Corona and take over the land of Old Corona, Varian's home." He informed him. "Is it true that you lied to your own flesh and blood?"

Frederic let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes, it's true. I didn't tell anyone about the rocks." He admitted. "But I have to do what I can to keep her safe. After me and Arianna lost her, I couldn't bear to think of losing her again to those rocks."

"Even though she is nineteen now and still doesn't know anything after being locked up during her eighteen years missing?" Eadger asked. "Maybe you should have been more honest with her at the start, instead of keeping her hidden from learning to grow up."

The jury all turn their heads to each other and whisper in their ears of this. Judy and Varian locked eyes to each other. Varian eyes told her to remain silent for his sake, and she obey them, biting her lips.

NIgel walk close to Varian, lean close to his face. "Varian, would you have time on your life?" He ask him.

"I got all the time I need." Varian answer flatly.

"During the snowstorm that almost destroy Corona, is it true that you did attack the princess?" Nigel ask him.

"I didn't attack her!!" Varian shouted at him, rising from his seat. "I was begging her, she promised me that she helped me!!"

"Even when lives are in stake back then?!" Nigel demanded him.

"My dad is more important than any of you traitors!!" Varian yelled. The jury gasped of this and cause and a talk. "He was in trouble and I needed her help!! But she didn't do anything, am i more important than this stupid kingdom!?"

Odin slammed his hammer against his desk. Varian get up from his seat and make a run to them, only for four guards to take him and drag him away from the court.

"Vary!" Judy spoke, getting up from her seat and rush,only for Frederic to stop her by grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I think that confers it." Odin said. "He will be spending sixteen years in the castle dungeon." And slam the hammer down again.

The echo of the sound of hammers ring in Judy's head over and over again. It is decided, Varian will be spending sixteen years in jail and that is something the king or queen can't do to stop it. Judy give a shake and start crying, while Frederic comfort her.

 


End file.
